deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of No Quarter VS Wily's Army
Description: Shovel Knight VS Mega Man! Which army from a plat former with blue protagonists will trample the other? Interlude: Wiz: Armies. They trample all in their path as long as they have powerful leaders and strategists. Boomstick: And wouldn't you know it, they are deadly when placed all in one spot. Wiz: Dr. Wily's Army, the main antagonists of the Mega Man series. Boomstick: And the Order of No Quarter, the main antagonists of the game Shovel Knight. Wiz: Since the Shovel Knight series has one game and has limited commanders, we will use the Robot Masters from Mega Man 1 plus Timeman and Oil Man. And since Black Knight did not join the Order of No Quarter, Bass will not be included in Wily's Army. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze htis armies weapons, armor, and skill to determine who would win a Death Battle. Order of No Quarter: Wiz: The Order of No Quarter. An elite group of knights that serve the great Enchantress in her attempt to dominate the world through magic. Boomstick: And just like any other group that plans this, they failed. Horribly might I add. *cue scene of every single knight and Enchantress getting defeated by Shovel Knight* Wiz: Don't they all? Anyways, the army of the Order of No Quarter ranks its members from Infantry, Knights, and then The Enchantress herself. Infantry: Wiz: The Order's Infantry consists of enemies that come in many shapes and sizes but the most basic are from the first levels, of course. Boomstick: Like the mighty Beeto, an enemy that can only walk into you and then dies in one hit. Truly terrifying. Next is the Birder, some of the toughest fuckers to take down since it takes eight hits to hurt them. Wiz: Blorbs are small blobs that hop at approaching enemies. They come in two forms. There regular form can be attacked from all sides but the Fire Form can't be attacked from above. Boomstick: Wizzems are basically wizards with different forms but there standard form fires a basic fire ball. The Winter ones fire an ice ball that leaves a path of snowflakes that damage enemies. Factory Wizzems fire gears that trace along the ground, shredding anything in their path. And the Airship Wizzems fire bolts of electricity and can hit you from fucking anywhere by splitting apart. Wiz: Tadvolts are frogs that can generate electricity as they leap towards you. Fairies fly at you and when they get close, they begin to bite at you relentlessly. Ratsploders leap at their enemies and explode, destroying dirt or metal. Macawbe fly through the sky and drop explosives on its enemies. Boomstick: Hoverhafts fly through the air quickly and erratically while swiping at enemies with a scythe. ''' Wiz: Hover Meanies blow you away with their propellers, maybe even blowing you off cliffs. Goldarmors swipe at enemies with a sword and can block any hit with little effort. '''Boomstick: Purparmors are the same as Goldarmors except they constantly throw anchors at you. Wiz: Greenarmors can perform the Shovel Drop like Shovel Knight himself can. Boomstick: Redarmors add another thrust to their basic sword attack. Wiz: And finally, Silvarmors are basically a combination of Greenarmors and Redarmors. Boomstick: Kettelegs are your average alchemist nightmares. They are spider creatures that fire poisonous blobs in an arching pattern everywhere. Wiz: Boneclangs are skeletons that walk backwards and forwards and swipe at enemies with a sword. This is the same with its other versions except the others are stronger, weaker, more durable, or not durable. Boomstick: Hoppicles are minions with large shields on their faces. They can only be hurt from behind. Plague Minions are the minions of Plague Knight and as such, they just throw bombs all the time. Wiz: Cogslotters fire gears in an arch that do decent damage to enemies. The thing is, these gears do a full circle. Blitzsteeds speed across the ground with a launch and die if they run into a wall. Propeller Rats just float towards the enemy and are seemingly rats that were just attached to propellers. Boomstick: Liquid Samurai Swordsmen hide in puddles on the floor or ceilings and launch hat you while swiping furiously. The Liquid Samurai Archers release a volley of dark magic at enemies, what else would that do but hurt them. Wiz: The Alchemeister is an ally to Plague Knight. After throwing bottles for a while that do damage, he will turn into a giant furry monster and rampage through the arena. Boomstick: Griffoths breath fire at enemies and if they get too close, they do a very slow and weak looking claw attack. Wiz: Dozedrakes are asleep most of the time, however the bubbles they release in their slumber somehow hurt enemies. Boomstick: Mole Minions fires Fire at the enemy and then swings at it with its giant ass sword. Finally, Super Skeletons rise out of a pile of bones and jump around at you for a while before collapsing. In that time of collapse, they are invulnerable to all damage. Wiz: The Order's Infantry is very large and has a diverse number of enemies. Some of them are too weak to handle but some are the strongest there is. Knights of the Order of No Quarter: Boomstick: When The Enchantress saw that Shovel Knight went into solitude after the loss of Shield Knight, she recruited some of the strongest knights out there in the land. Wiz: Theses Knights became known as members of the Order of No Quarter. And with their powers combined, they ruled all who stood in there path. Boomstick: Except good 'ol Shovel Knight of course. King Knight: "Oh but you're mistaken. The Enchantress saw me for my fabulously regal self, and now all bow before me!" Wiz: Narcissistic and loves to bathe in riches, King Knight is the first Knight Shovel Knight fights on his quest. Boomstick: And just because he's the first boss doesn't mean he's a slouch! He's practically a master at single combat. Wiz: On top of that, he has some powerful moves. Boomstick: His basic attack, for example, deals a full point of damage. Wiz: He also can travel across the stage at extreme speed and lets loose a super powerful attack. Boomstick: But his best attack that is pretty weird is random trumpets blowing confetti at people. Wiz: But like any bullshit logic in a video game, the confetti does damage. Boomstick: But King Knight has a weakness, his egotistical nature. Sometimes, he stops fighting to boast about this talent for fighting. Specter Knight: "Heh heh heh... The Enchantress is just full of surprises. She granted me new life... So that I may take yours!" Wiz: Specter Knight was a very cruel and punishing Knight in life, but that all changed when The Enchantress's magic brought him back to life. Boomstick: Specter Knight wields a mighty scythe and possesses the art of teleportation and scythe throwing. ''' Wiz: Specter Knight was strategic in life and carries the ability into death, along with other supernatural abilities. '''Boomstick: And when Specter Knight gets weak, he can cut out the lights and make the battle way harder, along with adding some Boneclangs. Wiz: However Specter Knight's weakness lies in his personality. He enjoys drawing out fights and torturing his foes, as shown in his sadistic nature towards Shovel Knight Plague Knight: "Trickery?! HEE! The fruits of my research are no mere trick! BOOOOM! HEE HEE HEE HEE! Now let's have a lesson, shall we! I promise... HEE! It will be enlightening!" Wiz: Plague Knight is considered the Black Sheep of the Order of No Quarter due to his expertise in smarts and magic. Boomstick: Don't forget his bombs. I mean, he uses those as his main weapon in his DLC. Wiz: As Boomstick mentioned, Plague Knight is an expertise at using bombs to make quick work of his enemies and they come in many different forms. Boomstick: Mostly the blowing up form. Wiz: But to keep things easy, we will be using his arcana items and his regular bombs. Boomstick: And bow are these bombs powerful! Each one holds the power to blow up solid blocks of metal and any other destructible items. Wiz: And when Plague Knight needs to get out of danger, he can blast away with a bomb jump. Boomstick: His arcana functions just like Shovel Knight's relics, but since he has a lot, we'll be using his most useful. He has the Big Boom, a powerful item that deals a whole point of damage. Bait Bombs which fly across the floor and explode upon contact. Wiz: The Staff of Surging gives Plague Knight an extra boost into the air along with doing some damage. And finally, the Leech Liquids give him one point of health back upon damaging an enemy. Boomstick: Plague Knight is a master alchemist with much at his arsenal, how ever his downfalls are very present. Wiz: He is physically very weak and seems to hate his other Order members, but that didn't stop him from defeating them all and winning Mona's heart. Boomstick: Along with a nice boom at the end. Treasure Knight: "My gems... My vessel... My ocean. Your very presence tarnishes." Wiz: Practically owning all of the oceans and a retractable anchor cannon, Treasure Knight is possibly the physically strongest of the Knights. Boomstick: He's the man all rich people look up to, hell, I'd look up to him because I'm afraid of stealing his gold. Wiz: For wearing a diving suit, Treasure Knight is very agile, especially in water where his anchor cannon is very useful. Boomstick: Like the other members of the Order, he has five attacks, his first two are Grapple Anchor Attacks, one goes Vertical and one goes Horizontal. Wiz: His next attack is the Grapple Slam where he fires his hammer quickly towards the ground, causing debris to fly upwards. His next attack is the Ground Slam. He jumps up into the either and fires himself downwards, punching the floor before debris in all directions fire upwards. Boomstick: And finally is a two in one attack. He will fire a Treasure Chest that sucks people in and then he fires floating caltrops to knock the enemies into the chest. Wiz: Treasure Knight is a powerful knight because of his strength and size, however, he is very greedy and will attack anyone who touches his gold. Boomstick: But hey, when you have an anchor cannon anything is possible. Mole Knight: "You're out of your depth, spelunker. Are you lost?" Wiz: Proving that you don't need a shovel to dig, Mole Knight and his armored claws patrols the Lost City, excavating the area to see what riches are in store. Boomstick: Mole Knight burrows deep below the Eraths surface in the Lost City, excavating it to find its treasures. Wiz: Mole Knight wheres armored claws as a weapon that let him cut through the Earth with relative ease. He also digs quick enough that he can fly through the air and land back in the ground in a elongated area. Boomstick: ' Tinker Knight: ''"Aah! Did you make all that noise? I can't think straight!! I have so much work to do!" Wiz: Many warriors believe that the size of Tinker Knight and his weapon of choice makes him a pushover... at least until they meet his mechanical monstrosities. Polar Knight: "Hmph! No more words. The bitter cold will claim you." Wiz: Patrolling the frozen wastes of the Stranded Ship, Polar Knight is the largest and the most brutish of all the Knights. Propeller Knight: "All business, no pleasure, such a shame. Very well, then! En garde!" Wiz: The french embodiment if it were a knight, Propeller Knight guards his air ship with a burning passion, even more burning than his accent. The Enchantress: "You haven't the slightest hope of defeating me, but I won't stop you from trying... so please... let us dance together into the abyss!" Wiz: The leader... the one that started the trouble in the Shovel Knight game... The Enchantress. Wily's Army: Infantry: Robot Masters: Cut Man: Guts Man: Elec Man: Ice Man: Fire Man: Bomb Man: Time Man: Oil Man: Dr. Wily: Battle: Shovel Knight: You know, I believe that my enemies are more powerful then yours, Mega Man. Mega Man: Nuh-uh, dude! Lasers always beat swords or whatever you use, bro. Shovel Knight: You want to bet on who will win? My enemies against yours! Mega Man: You're on! The scene changes to a battlefield with Mega Man in the background two portals open and a stadium rises out of the ground with Mega Man at the very top of it. Out of the two portals follows the Robot Infantry and the Order's Infantry, followed by the Robot Masters and the Knights of the Order of No Quarter, then followed by Dr. Wily in his Wily Machine 8 and The Enchantress. Shovel Knight climbs up to where Mega Man is and hands him some popcorn. Mega Man: May the best army win. Shovel Knight: Indeed, friend. The Armies face off as a referee blows his whistle and quickly runs away as quickly as he can. ''FIGHT!'' ''"Cue "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGDQV9FtF5s"'' ''"Cue "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhO4BdvHrjs at 0:09"' Results: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Who are you rooting for? The Order of No Quarter Wily's Army Who do you think will win? The Order of No Quarter Wily's Army Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Army' themed Death Battles